Magic,Innocence VS Noah
by DeathNecromancer
Summary: Miya Dragoneel, a mage from Magic guild "Fairy Tail" came to collect a debt from Allen.What happens when Allen did not have the money and Komi offers to help Miya find her parents in return that Allen does not have to return the debt. But what will they do when they find out that Miya's 'parents' are actually three dragons. How did Miya help the Exorcists along the way?


Paste

"W-Why did they build this thing here?"

Time Skip

"I'm here at last! The Exorcist Central Headquarter, Dark Order. Right? I thought Allen Walker is a cheerful person why would he live in such a creepy place? This is it right, Ryu. Well let's go check it out and see if Allen Walker lives here, collect our debt then set off to find Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana for me, Natsu-nii, Wendy-nee, Gajeel-nii."

-Inside the headquarters.-

"Who is that?" Reever asked.

"She climbed up that cliff? Kind of reminds me of Allen."Johnny said

"Look Captain Reever! She is coming this way." A random Scientist said.

"Who is that kid? We can't be letting any outsiders here. Why didn't you drop her off the cliff? " Komui asked walking over with a coffee in hand.

"Ah, Supervisor Komui she doesn't look like an outsider." Reever replied.

"Look here, Nii-san she is wearing an armor that doesn't belongs to any country."Lenalee said.

"Excuse me!"A voice came through the speakers.

"I came to find a person who is named Allen Walker. Is he around?"The girl spoke.

"Supervisor the girl is looking for Allen. Does he know anything about this?"Reever asked.

"Allen-kun do you know this girl?"Komui asked Allen who was passing by and came in upon hearing his name.

Allen shakes his head and said "Nope, I don't know her."

"Then Captain Reever please activate the Gatekeeper's search function."Komui ordered.

The girl looked around and bowed to the gatekeeper who suddenly popped out scaring the hell out of her.

"X-ray inspection. Distinguishing whether the subject is a human or demon. It's not working. Is it a bug? Huh, she doesn't have a body? She is out of here. She is an akuma."

Everyone in the headquarters="Ah!"

-Currently outside the gate-

The Gatekeeper keeps shouting "She is out of here. Out! She is akuma! She is with the Earl. Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

"All Exorcists in the building-"Reever started saying before Lenalee cut him off.

"It's alright, Kanda is on it."Lenalee said pointing to the screen.

-Outside the headquarters-Girl's POV

"Looks like I got company."The mentioned girl thought as she saw someone diving down from the wall, holding a katana.

"You are bold to come alone." The guy that looks like a girl said while unsheathing his sword, pointing it at me.

"Wait a minute, there should me some misunderstanding." I tried to reason but that baka just came rushing towards me with katana. I dodged his first blow. "Whoa he is strong, but a lot weaker than Erza-nee, meaning he not even there yet to even fight with me."

"Wait!" I tried to reason again, but to no avail. Then he came to with a second blow. "He too fast, he left me with no choice."

"Ice Make-shield." I said quickly, a shield made of ice appeared and blocked his attack. While he was in shocked, I quickly teleported behind him and knocked him out.

"Peace!" I shouted.

-Inside the headquarters- NO ONE's POV

"That girl just knocked out Kanda what should we do, Supervisor? Should we let her in?"

"Of course you should have let her in." A voice said.

The scientists turned around and saw the girl carrying Kanda limped body.

"Hai! This is your Nakama right? I'm just going to leave him here." The girl said pointing to Komui's desk. Now which one of you is Allen Walker?" the girl asked. Everyone pointed to Allen.

"I'm Miya Dragoneel, I'm here to collect the money that Cross Marian owed to my family, Fairy Tail? It is a total of 5 million. Please pay up now?"

"5 million!? I don't have that much money." Allen said.

"Ehhhh! But that debt had existed for seven years. You don't have the money? But I really need the money to find my parents." Miya said

Seeing it as a chance, Komui said "Miya-chan why don't we help you find your parents and Allen don't have to pay the debt."

"Honto?! Okay. Master said once I collected the debt I can use it to find my parents but you all can help me find. But…."

"But what, Miya-chan?" Lenalee asked Miya.

"My parents are dragons."Miya said cheerfully.

"Ehhhh!" Everybody shouted.

Miya smiled shyly.

Everyone thought the same thing "The days will be more difficult."

Pls Read and Review

your document here...


End file.
